wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Warhammer 40,000: Legiones Astartes
Overview = On the eve of Mankind's greatest victory, with near total domination of the stars, one of the greatest of them all, Horus, Primarch of the Sons of Horus and Warmaster of the Imperium's vast armies, turned against the light of Man. Convinced by dark whispers, he led a rebellion of massive scale against the Imperium, splitting the domain of Man in two. For nine, brutal years, the loyal servants of the Emperor fought against their traitorous brothers in a war of almost apocalyptic nature. Eventually, they managed to make their way to the capital of the Imperium, the homeworld of Humanity - Terra itself. In the ensuing battle, countless millions gave their lives in defense of the Emperor and their Dark Gods, burning the planet, leaving it a husk of its former self. In the aftermath of the battle, Horus was dead, his very soul destroyed by the psychic might of the Emperor, and the traitors' forces were broken and fleeing. Losses on the Loyalist side were just as grievous, with untold millions lost, the Primarch of the Blood Angels, Sanguinius, lay dead, and worst of all, the Emperor himself had been mortally wounded by Horus in the final moments of the battle, forcing him to be interred upon the Golden Throne. To rule in the Emperor's stead, the leaders of the major branches of the Imperium were brought together in a council, from which they would dictate the activities of the Imperium. Their first act was one of monumental importance, and consequence. The Great Crusade was to be renewed whilst the Imperium rebuilt, as the enemies of Man could be given no time to rest, the Horus Heresy had kept Mankind from its destiny long enough and they shall not wait any longer. Whilst the Crusade began again, an important factor, once a common sight on the battlefield, was missing. The Legiones Astartes had been nearly shattered by the Heresy, half their number had turned traitor, whilst the loyalists took massive casualties. Rogal Dorn proposed that the Imperium should not only seek to rebuild the Legiones Astartes numbers, but eventually to expand them even further by creating new Legions. To help guide these future Legions, they would fall back on the wise tenets of the Principia Belicosa, with additional wisdom added to it by Dorn himself. With the death of the strategically brilliant strategist and organiser Roboute Guilliman at the hands of Alpha Legion assassins, Guilliman's proposed treatise, the Codex Astartes was never adopted, and the dissolution of the Space Marine Legions into separate Chapters never occurred. Soon, the old Legions returned to the field of battle, joined by brothers of a new generation, seeking to prove themselves in war against the Emperor's enemies. Unfortunately, without the Emperor's guidance and leadership, the Second Great Crusade has suffered immensely. The High Lords and their appointed commanders remain unable to counter the threats the lurk in the darkest corners of the galaxy. Billions are slaughtered every day, victims of poorly planned assaults and ill-prepared defenses on planetary scales. In this time of everlasting war, there is only one stalwart force keeping the flame of humanity burning. The Legiones Astartes. |-| What is it? = Legiones Astartes is set in an alternate timeline where instead of the loyalist Space Marine legions being broken up into Chapters, they were kept as legions in order to bring about a "Second Great Crusade". These legions later gave their gene-seed to serve as templates to create more legions to replace the ones that fell to Chaos during the Horus Heresy. Along with this, members of the Magos Biologis discovered a way to further augment a Space Marine to somewhat of an intermediate level, above that of a normal Astartes, and slightly less than the Primarchs. Assigned the title of Legion Master by the High Lords of Terra, these individuals were the leaders of their legions, veterans of the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy, they had to leave their legions to take up the mantle that their own Primarchs had to accept. Legiones Astartes takes place during this Second Great Crusade, which has stretched from the 31st Millennium to the present. It tells about how the Imperium, over its proverbial head, attempts undertakings far greater than it has the capacity for, and the consequences for such actions. They only thing stopping a complete collapse from this over-exhaustion, as the Imperial Army and Navy prove incapable of defending Humanity in the absence of the Emperor, are the forces of the Legiones Astartes. |-| Rules = |-| Contributors = |-| Space Marine Legions= LOYALIST LEGIONS ASTARTES |-| Articles = CHARACTERS Aetherius BATTLES & EVENTS Foundings Nova Terra Regency Second Great Crusade LOYALIST UNITS & ORGANIZATIONS Angels Cimmerian Avenging Hawks Black Templars Eternal Legion Imperius Ravagers Raptors of Vulkan Silver Horde Soul Drinkers Thunder Lords Wolf Brothers TRAITOR UNITS & ORGANIZATIONS Lords of Rot Neptunian Fists Sons of Lupercal LOCATIONS Atargatis II Kaeriol WEAPONS & EQUIPMENT Spear of Aetherius VEHICLES |-| Stories = Category:Adeptus Astartes Category:Imperium of Man Category:Space Marines